Forbidden Friendship
Prolouge Royalty all over Magix gathered in Gracidea for a state dinner on a cold Winter night. In the corner of the exquisite dining hall, a redhead sat ripping apart a black rose, glaring at the beautiful blonde princess sitting at the table. Her name was Princess Ariel, and she had a reputation for being bad. However, the blonde, Princess Aliana, was the princess of Gracidea, and she was a kind and loyal heir to the throne. She glanced at Ariel, but quickly looked back. The two girls had their differences, but something extraordinary was about to take place in Alfea, the school for fairies... First Day in the Dorm "You have GOT to be kidding me. SHE'S my roommate?" Ariel was furious, jabbing her black-nailed finger at the blonde. Ali looked at the ground, and then slipped quietly out of the living room, into her dorm room. A large white shaggy dog followed her, looking over its shoulder at the redhead. "Yes, Princess Ariel. Now, unless you wish to be expelled your first day here, I suggest you tone down the volume." With that, Grizelda marched out of the room. Flopping down onto the couch, Ariel ran her hand through her hair, sighed, and then yelled, "Hey blondie, get in here!" "My name is not blondie. It's Ali." The quiet blonde slipped into the room, almost as quietly as she'd left it. The dog, ever watchful, stayed at her side. "You answered to it, didn't you?...Blondie." Sneering, the goth princess faced the blonde down. "Let's get one thing clear: I make the rules around here. You do what I say, and you don't get hurt. Got it?" "Mmm." "First things first. What's with the dog?" Looking up at the two feuding roommates, the dog answered for itself. "My name is Blizzard. I am the princess's bonded pet." "Fine then. I'll be in my room, blondie." Slamming the door behind her, Ariel furiously dialed her best friend, the quirky Gabriella. "How's it going, Ariel?" Her chipper voice only grated on Ariel's nerves at the moment. "Horrible. I got stuck with the homecoming queen for a roommate. Why couldn't you come to Alfea?" Growling and flopping down on her bed, she kicked off her combat boots and curled up with the receiver. "You know perfectly well why I can't. I'm not a fairy, remember? I'm half witch. They'd never let me in." Some shuffling made its way over the receiver. "What are you doing?" "Filling out applications for Beta Academy." "Grr. Really?" "Yes, really. But the first time I get a chance, I'll come visit you at Alfea, promise. Gotta go now, though, my mom's taking me out to go shopping and for a nice dinner." "Fiiine." Hanging up, Ariel peeked out the door. Ali sat on the couch, on her phone as well. -<3- "Your mom wants to homeschool you?" "Yeah. Faragonda gave it the okay, because she's former queen of the fairies and all. So, that bad girl princess from Warva is your roommate?" "Oh, yes." "How bad?" "She's calling me blondie, Rox. You know how much I hate being called blondie." "So tell her that." "Uh-huh. You've never met this chick. Earlier this week at a state dinner, she was ripping a rose apart. A black rose, Rox." "Hang in there, mate. Listen, I gotta go. Talk with you later, cuz." "Later." She has no idea how bad it's going to be. Ali thought sadly, flipping her phone shut. "Who was that?" A London voice demanded from behind her. Ali whirled her head so fast her braid hit her in the face. Snickering, Ariel came forward and grabbed her phone. "Who was on the phone, blondie?" Snatching her phone back, Ali drew herself up to her full height. "Not that it matters, ginger, but it was my cousin, Roxy." Whistling to Blizzard, Ali stalked to the door, and added over her shoulder, "If Grizelda asks, I went to Magix for dinner." As the door swung shut, Ariel's jaw dropped. It seemed her new roommate had a side that was not to be messed with. She ripped the phone apart, and hurled it to the back of the room. "This sucks." she said, through gritted teeth. First Day of Classes Somewhere in the dorm, a very LOUD alarm was going off. Ariel slammed a pillow over her head. What is wrong with that girl? Stumbling out of her room, bleary-eyed, she found Ali sitting on the couch braiding her hair. "Can't you turn that bloody alarm off? It's too bloody early!" "It is not. Classes start in ten minutes." With that, she left the dorm, an icy cool breeze trailing behind her. Beside the wall, Blizzard watched the angry redhead. "What are YOU looking at?" Category:Fanon Stories